I hold the key
by letitbeme.x
Summary: King Edward needs one thing: an heir. Bella, a welsh princess is sent to be his wife without her knowing it. Her only job is to produce an heir. Will they fall in love or will the pressure of duty stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The candles flame swayed nervously as if from foot to foot, a warm shadow copied its anticipant actions on the wall behind. I looked at my hands and willed them to stop shaking, in the warm light of the room my skin looked tanned and radiant a stark contrast to the ivory plainness of its appearance in the normal light.

A musky sent of rose petals and animal furs clung to the air, it was too rich and nauseating.

The bed is confortable I suddenly realised, but nothing could ease and comfort the growing nerves in my stomach. A canopy of heavily embroidered damask hung grandly over my head, strings of gold ran this way and that, and they winked in the candle light.

I felt cold in my night shift even though the fire cackled and blazed a thousand shades of red in front of me. My new shift was heavy with silver embroidery and seed pearls framed the low collar. This was a thousand miles away from what I usually wear, well from now on I will be different from who I used to be. Nothing will ever be the same again.

My Palms were sticky and the blood rushed through me, I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like a bird trapped in a cage with no way out. I was sure that they had locked the door on the way out.

Nothing but the ring on my finger was in sight to help me recount the day that slowly crept by. They had taken my wedding gown, bathed and scrubbed me thoroughly, brushed my hair and dressed me for tonight. I was now English, not a trace of my welsh heritage remained, except my blood; I will always be welsh in my blood and in my heart.

Today was my wedding day and tonight is my wedding night. I am told that my husband, Edward, will not be long and that he will be hear as soon as he has said his prayers. I had said mine but I doubt God will heed them.

I suppose tonight is the start of my work, the start and possibly the end of my life. To produce an heir that is my duty, my purpose as queen. I am young, so I am told that I will have no problem in completing the task. His majesty is older than me but such is the case these days.

_Queen_, it sounded odd. My head felt the weight of the crown already.

Will my husband like me? It is hard to judge when the only words passed from his lips to my ears was I do. I hope so. They say that he is a merciful king, does that characteristic spread to his wife?

Will he be rough? I have heard story's whispered from behind hands that your wedding night is not enjoyable and that being with your husband is never enjoyable. Will he be the same or will he be gentle?

The time to dwell on such thoughts is over, in strode the king. I leapt to my feet and curtsied wobbly on front of him, he grunted a response. _Should I rise now? Should I sit on the bed? Lie down?_

He walked to the small table resting in front of one of the wall tapestries; he grabbed a large decanter and hastily poured the amber liquid into a goblet. I watched from my place in front of the bed as he tipped his auburn crowned head back and swallowed the glinting drink, he hissed and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand.

I watched with frozen eyes as he gripped the edges of the table and hunched over, the skin of his knuckles turned white as he breathed in deeply. I could see the strong muscles of his back tighten beneath his night shirt.

His large but lean frame seemed to suck in the whole atmosphere of the room until it was just him and me that remained.

The seconds ticked by like the lashes of a whip, my heart drummed painfully in my chest, I was sure it was audible in the still room. He didn't seem to notice though; in fact he seemed to have forgotten I was there. I wished he had forgotten me but he turned around and faced me.

He was handsome that much was definite, I tried to cling on to my belief that beauty was only skin deep but I could not fathom any fault with the man that stood before me.

I was both scared and intrigued by this stranger, this king, my husband.

He turned around and faced me, my breath caught in my throat, his features were strong and handsome, a fine chiselled jaw and angular face. But he looked angry, his hooded eyes glared at me sharp and piercing.

I felt small, unbelievably small in front of this great king, if only the floor would swallow me whole.

He surprised me when he reached out and stoked my neck leaving a trail of burning in its wake. I just looked at his eyes as they scorched into me. His hand is heavy on the side of my neck, the slightest of pressure was felt, I was scared. He could strangle me if he wanted.

"Get on the the bed." He said, his voice was musky and commanding, I did as he asked and sat on the bed.

He pulled off his night shirt then removed his breaches, I turned away and focussed on the wall, the blood inked my cheeks in embarrassment. I heard him huff then sit on the bed beside me.

I don't want to look at him; I don't want any of this to be real.

I warm hand pushed at my shoulder, "Lie back." He commanded, I closed my eyes and tried to breathe calmly. I leant back flat against the pillows with my hands at my sides.

"Open your eyes." He said, his voice was different now, not as harsh as it was before but not friendly, it was like he was talking to his dog telling it some command.

I opened my eyes and looked at the canopy above me, Edward shifted beside me, I focussed harder on the canopy. Slowly he moved on top of me, his heat burnt through the thinness of my night gown. He was so much bigger than me, so much stronger.

One of his strong forearms rested beside my head, I became aware of his other hand as it crept up my leg and stroked my thy.

A sob was caught in my throat, I just dreamt I was back home and that I was just Bella without the tittles and newly established duties.

Tears slipped down my face.

**Tadar! First chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Should I write the lemon next chapter or not? You decide. Please please please review and tell me what you **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear lovely readers,

I published this story four years ago, back then, I have realised I was a very poor writer. Looking back at those first chapters I have noticed so many mistakes in both grammar and story line. After receiving a few rather scathing reviews I have decided to take down the chapters following Chapter 1. However please don't worry! I am not deleting this story; I am editing the hell out of it.

These are the things I am hoping to improve upon.

1. Grammar and spelling- my weakest point, which is why im not a studying English!

2. The plot- I was a lot younger when I started writing this story, I have grown up since. I want to improve my writing style. Now, I am not changing the whole thing, but I am aware there are some plot gaps and things that don't make sense so I hope to sort this out.

3. Warnings- The story will stay as rated 'M' so expect there to be scenes that denote such a title. I will give ample warnings as the chapters are updated.

I promise 'I Hold the Key' will be back, hopefully after the weekend. Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you understand this much needed change.

See you on the other side, Lilly! Xx


End file.
